Memories Fade
by Believe Me
Summary: Sequel to Just a Bad Memory. It wasn't fair that once I had finally found true love in the form of this beautiful human, with those brillant violet eyes, that I have it torn so forcefully from me. REVIEW PLEASSSSE. Stephenie meyer owns all characters & et
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**MPOV**

I liked being able to start all over at a new school, we had no past at this new school located in Alaska. I was pleased that we chose here because I had always liked the snow, Marie seemed to feel the same way.

"Mason!" She shouted, her face pressed against the window. "Just look how white everything is!" I was now used to the family that my mother and I had just recently became reunited with. Marie and I were the youngest of the family and would spend eternity seventeen.

"Do you think they have real live igloos?"

"No," I told her with a laugh.

We were forced to move from the place that my father and mother had met when the Volturi had found us and taken us in for experiments, Carlisle, who I was still getting used to calling grandpa, informed us that we would always be on the run from them and we would not be able to stay in a place for more than a few years. Especially when Aro's neck had completely healed, my father had broken it when he tried to make moves on my mom.

"We're here," my father said from the driver's seat of the Range Rover. We were winding up a long and beautiful driveway which was covered in snow from lack of plowing.

The house had the same feeling as the one we were leaving behind in Forks, it was charming to say the least. It had a wrap around porch and large windows, it was an off white color and made of what appeared to be stucco. "It's wonderful!" Marie exclaimed.

It was very easy to see why Marie and Alice got along so well, they were both over eager and enthusiastic about everything. Marie also always saw the best in everything.

When the car came to a stop she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me out of the car. "Mason, come on! We have to get the best rooms in the house!"

I followed closely behind as she slammed into the two front doors, both swung open and made way to a large open space with my father's piano already awaiting him. Two spiral staircases led to a balcony which split into two hallways. "You go that way!" She pointed to the left at the top of the staircase, "I'll go this way. Find the two best rooms next to each other, we have to be next to each other, okay?"

"Sure, Marie. Whatever you say." I smiled and turned to inspect each room.

"Aw, Alice! You ruin everything!" I heard her yell. I left the bathroom I had accidentally entered and went to find Marie.

"Well, I already saw which room you wanted, I figured I might as well tell the movers where to put your stuff."

"That takes the fun out of getting a new house!" Marie exclaimed, it seemed Alice had had a vision about which room Marie would want and had all of her stuff put in it, I chuckled as I finally found her. She was sitting in the middle of the hallway Indian style with a scowl.

"Come on, let's see what Alice did." I pulled her up and led her into her room.

There was pink shag carpet covering the hardwood floors and a king size bed with a light pink comforter next to a wall length widow taking up the entire back portion of the wall. Across from her bed to my left was a white lab top on a wooden desk, everything seemed to have a pink and white theme. "Okay, its pretty good," Marie said with a small smile.

I shoved her, "You love it and you know it."

She smiled at me, "Okay I do!" She leapt onto her bed and sprawled out across it, suddenly she say up, let's go see yours!"

She ran past me out into the hallway and I heard her screech from the next room. "Mason! You have got to come see this!"

I followed her voice into my room, which was set up very much alike to hers only with a blue, green, and black theme. I had the desk in the same location and bed, but mine was a bunk bed with a futon on the bottom. When turned up as a couch the futon faced a large plasma screen TV with Wi and X Box 360 both attached to it.

Emmett walked in as I was examining all of the games underneath the TV, where there was a small wooden cabinet. Inside was every game I have ever even dreamed of having. "Whoa." He froze in place, and then looked distraught. "Rose! He has a bigger TV then we do! Why?"

"Because we are adults and he is a child who enjoys TV and video games," I heard Rosalie say from across the mansion.

"Hey, speak for yourself. I am a child and I need to fuel my imagination with video games." He said as he walked back out towards his room.

"OH MY GOSH!" Marie screamed.

"Marie! We can all hear you, there is no need to yell _that _loud."

"Yes there is! Look we have adjoining room's! This door leads to my room, but they both lock, you know in case we don't want the other one coming in."

"Like that would stop either of us if we really wanted to come in."

She frowned at me, "You wouldn't."

"Depends."

She ignored me and threw herself onto the futon, "Aren't you excited for tomorrow?"

"No, why? What's tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"School! We get to meet all new people. I love it when they look at all our aunts and uncles, it is weird that we go to school with our aunts, but that's okay."

"You love it because you don't have to listen to all the thoughts of all the teenagers pining for our hundred year old relatives."

"Hey, I have to listen to Emmett pine for Rosalie, isn't that punishment enough?"

"I heard that!" We heard Emmett yell from downstairs. We both looked at each other and laughed. "And I do not pine for her!" Marie and I looked at each other with our eyebrows raised, we then heard what sounded like a frying pan collide with a rock followed by a soft, "Okay maybe I do."

Marie yawned and I looked at the time, it was nearly ten. "You should really get to sleep, we have school bright and early tomorrow."

"I hate having to sleep. I always miss so much."

"Well, I hate not being able to sleep. Goodnight Marie."

"'Night Mas." I smiled and headed downstairs to see what the rest of my family was doing. They were all in the kitchen and Bella, or my mom was giving everyone lessons on how to make Macaroni and Cheese.

"It seems very simple, really," Alice said examining one of the Sponge bob shaped noodles. In her mind I saw Edward burning the noodles and they getting stuck together so well that he had throw the entire pot out.

He frowned from the other side of the kitchen, "I think that I'll just sit this one out." He said backing up to sit on the island.

My mother smiled and hugged him, "I love you no matter how badly you cook."

"Well thank you my dear, that is awfully gracious of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**MPOV**

"Come on everyone!" Marie was skipping around the house trying to get everyone to the car for school.

"If she's like this every time we go to a new school, I'll kill her," Emmett growled. My father raised his eyebrows menacingly as Emmett pictured tying her and leaving her in the basement while everyone else went to school, his fantasy was put short when my father threw a coffee maker at him. "Figuratively speaking of course."

"Emmett, that doesn't even make sense."

"Yeah, well neither does throwing a coffee maker. You have to clean the glass up you know."

"Yeah, I know," My dad grumbled sweeping up the glass and throwing it into the nearest trashcan. It was unusual that my father was as old as I was and often acted seventeen instead of a hundred as he should have.

"Edward, did I hear that you just threw a coffee maker?" My mom smirked at him and he nodded lamely.She smiled and sat in his lap, "That's interesting. What was Emmett doing?"

"It's not important," He smiled crookedly sending my mom into a confused daze.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked closing her eyes in order to complete a full sentence.

"How are we related?" I asked no one in particular.

Emmett looked at me like I was an idiot, "Well, Mason, Edward and Bella are your _parents,_ and we are you aunts and uncles Marie is your si-"

"I know who you are!" I said shaking my head, "I mean for school. Are we all adopted?"

"Oh, yeah I guess. Right Carlisle?"

Carlisle was rushing through the kitchen and stopped momentarily to nod, "Yes. You are all my adopted children. Only, Mason and Marie are Edward's cousins. Their parents died when they were very young and were living with you, then your parents died so we adopted you."

"Carlisle!" My mom exclaimed.

"What?"

"You killed me!"

"Technically, Edward did, but now is a little late for second thoughts."

"No, no, no. You killed Mason and Marie's parents. Therefore you killed me and Edward off. This story sucks," She pouted.

Everyone smiled. "You guys better leave, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day of school," Carlisle said walking out the door. "I'll see all of you late tonight, it's my first day at the hospital." He pecked Esme on the lips and was gone.

Marie's head popped in the front door, "I have been waiting in the car for like, a half an hour. Can we hurry?"

We had to take two cars to school because all of us were unable to fit in just one, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett took the Jeep Liberty. My mom, dad, Marie and I went in the newest edition of the Volvo.

"You realize that I am going to school with my parents?" I asked.

"Yes, so?" My mom asked.

"Just saying, that doesn't happen normally."

"Well we aren't normal. What do you think? That we are going to salt your game?"

"Mom! Don't say that!" Marie said, her face scrunched up in embarrassment.

"You can't call us mom or dad either," My father added.

"I have to call you Edward and Bella?" Marie asked in disbelief, it was the only way that made sense and yet it seemed so wrong.

"Yes, I suppose so," My father sighed. We were pulling into a parking lot of a small two story building, but I figured if you put all the buildings from Forks together, put a couple on top, it would be roughly the same size.

"This is so exciting!" Marie exclaimed pushing her door open and smiling back towards me. "Come on, Mason. You are always so slow."

I shook my head tiredly, I loved Marie, but sometimes her enthusiasm exhausted me. "I'm right behind you." I had forgotten how many thoughts occurred at a school, they suddenly swirled through my head, not ready for them they assaulted me all at once. _New kids? Wow they are all fantastic looking I wond…, When my mom said the doctor was good looking I thought she meant average good looking, they are out of this world…, I wonder why they are all so pale? Maybe they are on…, Beauty and money? I bet they are all jerks not like…, I can't wait until I get home tonight, Rosalie and I are going to…_

"Emmett!" I yelled, before he could think anymore into his Rosalie fantasy.

"Sorry, it slipped." I saw my father shudder slightly beside me.

"I have never heard more thoughts surrounded around me," I said to my dad in a hushed tone.

"You'll get used to it, I find it somewhat amusing. You know, whenever I need a pick me up, something to fluff my ego," He smiled.

"You're wonderful," My mom said taking his hand. "And I love you." She kissed him on the lips. "How is that for fluffing your ego?"

"I'll take that over their thoughts, any day." I turned and looked at Marie, who had become unusually quiet.

"I wonder who they are?" She asked lightly.

I turned to see two teenagers sitting on a picnic table beneath a snow covered tree, I tried to find their thoughts, they were there I could hear the buzzing. But no matter how I tried I couldn't make out actual words.

"I don't know," I said in disbelief.

**MarPOV**

It was the boy with the dark hair and dark eyes who caught my attention , but it was the one sitting next to him with the dirty blonde hair that he flipped so casually and radiant violet eyes that held it. He looked up curiously catching my gaze, I looked down with a blush. When I looked back up he had turned his head and the dark haired one was whispering something to him. He forced a smile, and turned back to me. "Marie?" I heard Alice say.

"Yeah?" I asked frazzled. "What?"

"I said, we have to go to the office now, to get our schedules."

"Okay, yeah, I'm right behind you." I followed her inside, just before reaching the door, I looked up to the picnic table beneath the trees, the two boys had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**MarPOV**

I shared classes with Mason, Alice, and Rosalie. Edward swayed the secretary so that we could have as normal education as possible, without our parents breathing down our throats. I wouldn't have minded all that much, but I imagine Mason would've. Either way I was pleased. I would get to see everyone at Lunch anyway.

I headed towards my first period class, which happened to be gym. I was more than happy to show off my skills when it came to sports, Mason was in this class with me. He and I said goodbye and headed to our designated locker rooms.

Seeing as it was our first day, the teacher said that as long as we were wearing sneakers Mason and I could wear our normal attire and participate in the activity which today happened to be hockey. I tripped walking over to get my stick, and smiled to myself. I knew that I always tripped when I walked, but that was because I always got distracted. With a sport you can't get distracted, you have to pay attention to your footwork. The guys watched me longingly as I crossed the gym to find a team to play on. Mason and I both chose to stick together so we were stuck on a team full of the most uncoordinated. Many of the girls looked disappointed when Mason didn't choose their team.

"So you guys are twins?" A senior on the other team asked.

"Yep," Mason said sharply.

I didn't like this kid because he was going against the worst of the class, he wanted an easy win. We weren't about to give him that. Mason didn't like him because I can only imagine what he was thinking.

I leaned towards him, "What's he thinking?" I whispered so low that a human wouldn't even know that I was speaking.

He answered just as quietly in an irritated tone, "He is silently debated who is better looking of the family, he saw us come in. Of the guys he settled with dad, and he hasn't made up his mind yet, he keeps going between you, mom, and Rose."

"Poor Alice," I frowned sarcastically.

"Oh, now Alice is his number one," He added. I couldn't help but laugh at how fickle human boys could be.

"Come on, let's take him out."

After gym Mason and I had to split up, I didn't see him leave the locker room, but with my vampire hearing I could hear a few of the braver boys try to set them up with me since, clearly, the other women in my family were taken. I smiled and started to walk towards my next class, English.

My thoughts wandered back to those two boys, I didn't understand what was so captivating about them. They were, after all, just two human boys. They were probably just as uninteresting as the rest of them. But for that moment when our eyes connected, it had not been lust or yearning in his violet eyes, it had been curiosity. Often humans were curious about us, we were after all different from anything they had ever seen. But his was such an intense stare.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone caught me by surprise, "I have to say. I wasn't expecting you to be good at hockey. That was a surprise." I expected to see that creep from the other team, but was surprised yet again when it was the dark haired boy from beneath the tree. His voice was rough and full of authority, when he smiled lines appeared on his cheeks. He was overall very attractive, especially for a human.

"Yes, well I tend to be full of surprises," I told him with a smirk.

"I imagine that you would," He said eyeing me up and down, he was making me uncomfortable so I put out my hand.

"I'm Marie," I said.

"I know who you are, the school has been awaiting your arrival for a month now. Your brother and cousin were adopted into a rather large family weren't they?" I dropped my hand because obviously he wasn't taking it.

"Yes, well, Carlisle is a very generous person."

"It would seem that way," He followed me into my classroom.

"You're in here too?"

"Yes, I don't walk into classroom's randomly," He said smoothly.

"Ah, and do you have a name."

"Marie!" I heard Alice say behind me, "I am so happy you're in this class with me. I was so bored in Social Studies, I was stuck with Emmett, and he's a bit of a blockhead, despite his 4.0."

"Max," The boy said walking to the far desk and resting his books on them.

"Yes, Alice. Emmett is a bit of a block head," I laughed still watching the boy, Max, out of the corner of my eye.

"Settle down now class," A female teacher with an annoyingly high voice squeaked. "We have two new students. Alice and Marie Cullen. Why don't you two girls come to the front of the class and introduce yourselves?"

"Okay," Alice chimed, she danced her way to the front of the class and I followed, much less gracefully. "I'm Alice and this is my adoptive sister Marie." I smiled as she said my name. "We moved here from Washington."

"What are you interests?" The teacher squeaked again.

"I love to show, what do you love Marie?" She asked turning to me.

"Um, I don't know," I thought for a moment. "I love snow." The class laughed.

"Well then, it looks like your in the right place, you may take your seats now. There are two spots in the back, I expect you not to speak to each other during my lesson."

Alice and I took our seats and the lesson droned on, I couldn't help but find myself gazing in Max's direction every so often. He always seemed to be looking at me, when our eyes would meet I would look away awkwardly, blushing furiously.

After second block was over Alice and I made our way to lunch, I watched as Max gathered his books and walked out the door. He showed no sign of us ever talking, he walked straight past us making eye contact with Alice as he passed.

"That is the hottest human boy I have ever seen!" She exclaimed, once he was clear out of hearing range. "Wow, I am shocked."

"Alice, you're exaggerating, he looks the same as all the others."

"Nope, that one was definitely the hottest."

"I hope you're talking about me," We heard Jasper say behind us.

"No, Jasper, sorry, there is a new man in her life. A hot human."

"What?" He was confused.

"He's the best looking human I've ever seen," He gaped at her. "Except for you, of course, darling." She got on her tippy toes and pecked him on the lips. "Now where is everyone else?"

She scanned the cafeteria for a moment, but Jasper saw them first. "Over there, by the vending machine," He smiled and walked towards the rest of our family.

My mother and father were holding hands beneath the table. Jasper and Alice sat next to each other, and Emmett and Rose were still in line to buy food. "Come on Mason, let's get some grub."

"Since when do you say grub?" He asked with a crooked grin.

"Since right now." I smiled back, "Let's just get some food."

I returned to the table with some sort of pasta that looked only just edible and Mason got old and nearly molding pizza. We ate all of it.

"Does anyone have biology next?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads in unison. "Looks like I'm flying solo. Oh well." I smiled, "Gym was fun! Right Mason? We killed this senior." He nodded in agreement. "There's the bell, and biology is all the way upstairs I will see you all at the cars."

I swiftly left the lunchroom, forgetting that I wanted to look around and find the boy had been sitting with Max. If he turned out like Max I would be very disappointed. I turned around the corner, my thoughts still consuming me, I ran into something very hard. I thought it was the wall at first, but looked down and saw dirty blonde hair scooping up all my books and handing them to me. I was frozen in place, surprised that I hadn't seen him coming.

"Here are you're books, sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going and you kind of snuck up on me there," I was met my two beautiful violet eyes.

"It was my fault," I blushed. "I wasn't paying attention either." I took my books gratefully, "Thanks though. I'll see you around."

I stepped around him recalling his voice, it had been husky and not like Max's at all. It seemed so wild that two people could be so different. I heard someone breathing faster than usual beside me, "I'm sorry. Wow, you walk fast. Um, where is your next class?" He asked in his beautifully husky voice.

"Biology."

"Hey, me too! I'm Carter, by the way."

"Marie," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you," He grinned broadly back at me.

We walked silently together until I decided to bring up Max, "So you and that boy, Max is it? You are…" I trailed off.

"He's my brother, my little brother. He is a junior and I'm a senior, we're pretty close considering we are only one year apart. But you and your family should know all about that. Your all very close in age."

Brothers? How could two in the same family be so completely opposite? "I guess." I said thinking about how much our ages really ranged by. I watched him as he walked away, he found his seat and smiled up at me, his eyes seemed to cloud over and he looked away quickly avoiding eye contact after that. The teacher went through the usual new student routine, making me introduce myself and then tell something about myself. It was all very monotonous.

Carter did not look at me through the class, he watched the teacher intently, following the directions for the lab just as the teacher had said. I didn't see his violet eyes light up for the rest of the day.

After my last block, which was Social Studies, I walked to the car confused, he had seem so interested in the hallway and then suddenly, he just stopped. Being interested? I supposed so, I couldn't think of another explanation for his actions, disregarding me as he did.

The rest of my family was already there, so I hurried across the parking lot, I saw Max and Carter get into a Jetta. Max smiled darkly, and Carter just continued to look out the window with a frown.

**MPOV**

I didn't like the way that that boy whose thoughts I could just barely not read, watched my sister. He eyed her in a way that held a deeper warning, I think that she felt it also. She turned away from their Jetta and watched the teenagers file out of the school. When the boy saw she wasn't looking, his smile fell and turned hard. His lips formed a straight line and he glared at me, with that he pulled out of the parking lot and left.

I don't know why I worried for my sister as I did, these were mere humans and she could protect herself should the need arise. But somehow, these two boys had made and impact on our lives that no human was capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**MarPOV**

"Good morning everyone!" I called as I ran down the spiral staircase, mom had already made Mason breakfast and mine was sitting on the island next to him. I watched him eye my pancakes down, "Don't even think about it." He directed his attention back on his own platter.

"You guys better hurry or else you will be late," Esme told us cleaning up our plates. She kissed each of us, "You look adorable today, darling."

"Thank you." I was wearing a light pink tank top and a jean skirt.

"Mom, don't I look adorable?" Alice complained.

"Oh quit whining, just because I look cuter than you."

"Marie! I picked that outfit out for you!" She huffed angrily.

"This is true…" I trailed off.

"Let's just go to school," My father said walking in just now, my mother in his arms bridal style. He looked down at her and started with an explanation, "She tripped down the stairs so I decided she wasn't safe to walk until absolutely necessary."

"Of course," Jasper said sarcastically.

When we arrived at school, everyone still stared. They still hadn't quite grasped our beauty yet. We did our best to ignore the staring and ogling, but it was easier said than done. Rosalie turned down over fifteen guys just yesterday, I was starting to understand why she chose to marry someone of Emmett's size.

In gym that day, the senior tried yet again to beat out Mason and I. He went to the nurse with a broken nose.

"Broken nose? That's harsh." I heard the rough voice before I saw his face.

"Yes well, it isn't called dodge ball for nothing, it's not my fault he isn't particularly good at the dodge part."

He smiled showing all of his perfectly white teeth. "Mind if I walk you to our next class?"

"Um, I guess not," I sighed. "How do you know what happens in gym class? You're not in it."

"I know what goes on in my school."

"Oh really, Your school?" I laughed at is ignorance.

"Yes," he said, his jaw tight. "My school." There was a moment of silence and then his tone was lighter again, "I hear you have a class with my brother, how is that?"

I blushed, "It's good."

"But not as you'd like it to be?"

"Well he did ignore me a bit in the actual class, but I'm sure he was just focusing on the lab."

"Yes. I'm sure that's it." He smiled harshly. "I am sorry about him, he's a bit of a… now how do I put this? Prick?"

"I wouldn't have use that word at all," I said disgusted.

"Ah, well a matter of opinion I suppose."

We had reached the room and I was eager to see Alice and get away from this dark character. I was more than happy when I saw her pixie like figure appear in the doorway. Max disappeared as he did yesterday when Alice came.

"Oh Marie!" She exclaimed dramatically, "Your mo- I mean Bella has had an accident, we all have to come to the hospital straight away."

"What do you mean an accident? Is she okay?" I couldn't tell if anything in this school would actually be able to harm my mother, she was still part human.

"Well she fell down a flight of stairs. It was the only class she and Edward didn't have together, you gather your stuff from your locker, I'll meet you at the car," She called behind her as she ran down the hallway.

I hurried behind her, but not before explaining the teacher that I had to go, she understood and hoped that she was okay. I felt Max's eyes follow me out of the room.

I shoved my books into the locker and hurried to the front door. I scanned the parking lot and was unable to find their car. Frustrated, I went back into the school to see if I could find one of my family members. I couldn't. I sighed and started for the door ready to run to the hospital.

"You okay?" I heard someone ask behind me.

I was, yet again, met by those curious violet eyes. "My family left without me."

"To go…"

"To the hospital, my m- sister fell down a flight of stairs."

"Do you need a ride?" He asked kindly.

"No that's okay I can just-" I cut myself off, the hospitals was miles away it would be suspicious if I claimed I could just run there. "Yes, please."

He pulled a pair of keys out of the back of his jean pant's pockets. "Come on, I'm parked just right here."

"What happened to the Jetta?" I asked when I saw the Toyota Tundra where the Jetta once was.

"I hate driving with Max, he always has these snide little remarks to push me over the edge."

"Yes, I could see how he could push someone's limits," I said lightly.

"Looks as if he's already pushed yours," He smiled. "The hospital is just down the road it will only be a short car ride."

"Thank you so much, I can't understand why they just left," I wondered aloud.

"I am sure they have a perfectly good explanation," He assured me.

"They better," I murmured darkly. I heard him chuckle softly beside me.

We pulled into a building that I only knew was a hospital because of the sign

Aniakchak Hospital above the front entrance. Carter parked and pocketed his keys he leaned over to open his door, "You don't have to come in, really. I can take it from here."

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I just left you here? Never to know if you found your family?"

"A normal one."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't mean that. Come on." He walked around the car and opened my door for me. I jumped down and jogged into the hospital.

"Excuse me?" I asked the woman at the front desk. "I was looking for Bella Swan." She kept her maiden name, because my father and her were not married yet, well according to the humans.

"Yes, must be another Cullen." I smiled and nodded, "Room 113."

"Thank you very much."

Carter appeared at my side again, I shyly took his hand. He was resistant at first, but then his hand collapsed around mine and it was warm.

"She is going to be fine," He reassured me.

"I know," I sighed. "But that doesn't mean I can't worry about her."

He smiled down at me, "Of course not."

When we reached room 113, I peaked in the window and saw that my entire family was gathered around her bed. I could hear her complaining about the needles.

I swung open the door before anyone could say anything that I wouldn't want Carter to hear, "Hello everyone, I brought a friend." He walked in behind me and waved casually. The room went silent except for the occasional beep from the monitor. They were all eyeing our intertwined hands in shock. I followed their gaze and immediately released his hand from mine.

There was an awkward silence where my mom and dad looked at each other astonished and Mason glared at Carter. Alice beamed at Jasper giving him the 'I told you so' look. "So you all left me at school," I said breaking the silence.

Alice beamed, "Well, we thought that you were in the car, and there were so many of us so we just kind of left." She winked at me, and I knew that she had seen this scene already in one of her visions. "We knew you would make it," she said happily.

"I was just about to go back to get you, if that helps," Emmett added.

"Who is your friend?" Esme asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Esme, Carlisle, this is Carter. Carter these are my adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle."

He and Carlisle shook hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle said.

Esme took both of her hands and shook his one, "It is so nice to meet you."

"You too. Sorry about intruding, I didn't know if-"

"Oh, no worries, it is no problem at all. More visitors for Bella!" She said cheerily.

"Who is fine, this hospital thing is not needed. I just tweaked my knee a bit on those darn stairs," My mother said from the hospital bed.

"You also might have a concussion," Carlisle sighed looking through some paperwork.

"Carlisle…" She said warningly. We all knew that Bella was not physically capable of getting a concussion, we also all knew that her knee would heal in a matter of hours, if it hadn't already.

"Bella, I'm sorry but you will have to stay here overnight."

"Carlisle! You can watch me just as well at home!" She huffed.

"Yes, but at home I don't have all this fine machinery," He said with a smile.

"Which is probably fake," I heard her mumble. I was confident that Carter would not be able to hear her with his human ears.

I turned to Carter, "You can go back to school now," I told him half-heartedly.

He smiled kindly at me, "And miss all this? Not for the world. Your family is very entertaining." He frowned, "Unless you want me to."

"No!" I said to quickly. "I mean, I only want you to stay if you want to stay."

"Looks like your stuck with me then."

I smiled at him, "I can live with that."

"Okay," Alice said suddenly. "We are going to take shifts of who is staying with Bella. We are going to go back to school, Marie you and your friend can be first. We will get all of your school work." She pecked me on the cheek and winked again, "Have fun." I knew that I would have to tell her every detail about Carter as soon as I got home. I imagined that she would be sitting by front door waiting to ambush me with questions as soon as I came home.

They all filed out of the room, and I stole an apologetic glance at Carter, he merely smiled and introduced himself formally to my mother, "I am Carter. I don't think I have any classes with you."

"No, I don' think that you do. I'm Bella."

He didn't know that he was being so kind to my mother, she was going to be able to find out things no mother had. Her smile grew bigger. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"Alice brought over some games!" She said excitedly.

"What games?"

"Um, I think she brought Candyland, Monopoly, and Clue."

"She brought Candyland?" Carter laughed in disbelief.

"Hey, we take our Candyland very serious in the Cullen household."

"It's true," I sighed embarrassed. "Sometimes they have tournaments."

"And you never take part in these tournaments?" He asked.

"Well, sometimes I get bored," I said heat filling my cheeks. "And they happen to be playing so I join them."

"Oh, you love them and we all know it. Now which game?" My mother said.

"I vote Clue," I said glaring at her.

"Clue it is!" She said innocently.

My father also decided to join us because, clearly, he couldn't spend any amount of time away from my mother no matter how short it may be. After four games of Clue, Emmett and Rosalie arrived to take my and Carter's place. I hadn't realized how late it was until I looked outside and it saw that it was dark. "Oh, I'm sorry Carter! I kept you here forever."

"No it's fine. Goodbye Bella, I hope you feel better."

"I'm sure I will. Thanks for hanging out with me!" She called after us.

"Your family is going to hate me!" I cried as we found our way back to the truck.

He hesitated before smiling, "My family is not going to hate you. Max actually really likes you," He added quietly.

"I was beginning to get that impression." We were now coming up to my driveway, and I was unhappy that I wouldn't be able to see him again until Monday. "But he will back off if he knows that I like his brother right?" We were now parked in front of my house.

His brow softened and he looked at me, I could barely make his face out through the dark. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"Be with you… like that," His voice was heavy with distain. His words were meaningless as he leaned forward, I closed my eyes and felt his warm lips against my cool ones. I became light headed and dizzy. He jerked away suddenly, "I'm sorry."

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Aren't you all wondering what the heck this guy's problem is? Man, he is playing her HOT AND COLD. No just kidding, I TOTALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AND YOU DON'T!**

**I also just broke the lovely mood I had created. Bummer, oh well. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**Do you guys like Carter? I'm not sure if I do, so REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**MarPOV**

He put his head in his hands and leaned against the steering wheel, I watched him stunned for a moment before wrenching the door open and slamming it behind me. He sighed deeply within the car and mumbled 'What have I done?' and 'Max,' but that was all I was able to hear.

As I predicted Alice was impatiently awaiting my arrival. "Marie!" She said as I walked in, "How was it?"

"Huh?" I asked still stunned.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me up into my room. We sat on my bed, she sat Indian style across from me clutching a pillow eagerly, "So…" She pressed.

"He left."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"He pulled away and apologized, then I heard him say 'what have I done?' as he left."

"Oh, well I hadn't seen that."

"I figured."

"But you like him?"

I shrugged, "I did, but if he doesn't feel the same way what's even the point?"

"Oh no no no little Marie, that is not how we Cullen's work. We fight for our loves!" She looked at me sternly. "Do you think Bella would be a vampire if she hadn't fought Edward for it? Do you think Jasper and I would be together if I hadn't searched for him? Do you think Emmett and Rosalie would be together if she hadn't carried him all that way? No! _But we did_, Marie, you have to fight for him!"

"Well as moving as that speech was, I am very tired. Thanks for trying Alice."

She got up and moved towards the door, "He will see the error in his ways."

"Don't hold your breath."

"I don't have to," she said tapping her head. She turned off the lights and shut the door behind her, I heard her add with a laugh from the hallway, "Plus, I can hold my breath for eternity."

I smiled, and with Carter still fresh on my mind I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke I could hear everyone rushing around my house and I could sense that they were in a panic. "What's wrong?" I asked Rose, who was in the hallway as I walked out.

"Come on, family meeting in the dining room." Now I knew it was serious.

When Rose and I reached the table everyone was seated and looking around nervously. "What happened?" I asked my father.

"It seems that there is a vampire around here, they is attacking in town," he said gravely.

"What? How could a vampire be around here and us not know about it?"

He shrugged, "That's what we are trying to figure out."

"I think that we should just hunt them down and kill 'em," Emmett sighed. "Its quick and easy." Jasper nodded in agreement.

Edward shook his head, "Imbeciles," he mumbled. He then turned towards Carlisle, "There is the possibility of these others being part of the Volturi therefore, I think that Bella, Marie, and Mason should go elsewhere, take a nice vacation." My mother opened her mouth to object, but Dad cut her off. "Bella, please, they still want you very much. You have the potential to have a very helpful gift to them."

"I'm not even a human anymore and yet I still cause danger for everyone."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to him, "I believe it was I that snapped Aro's neck."

"So you'll come with us?" She looked up hopeful.

"Yes Edward, you will have to," Carlisle told him.

My father looked as if he was going to object for a moment, but he heard Carlisle's thoughts. _Your family needs you Edward._ He nodded and kissed Bella again, this time on the lips. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course," She smiled. "So when are we leaving? And where are we going?" My mom asked eagerly.

Everyone's heads swiveled towards Alice, "It looks as if we are snowed in until Tuesday." Everyone's heads now turned to the window and saw that had, indeed, started snowing.

"Well that's a bit of a downer," Emmett sighed.

"We all have to go hunting this weekend, not far but there is no way I can last another day in school like this," Rose said which brought my attention to her eyes. They were onyx.

"Yes, I agree. Edward can you and Emmett leave a day later to watch them while we are gone? Jasper and Alice will you leave a day early?"

"Certainly!" Alice said.

"Why can't I have some guard duty?" Rosalie whined.

"No worries Rosie, you will be preoccupied with a polar bear," Alice smiled at Rose.

"A polar bear? Are you serious?" Emmett asked in disbelief. "I want a polar bear!" He complained.

Rosalie stroked the side of his face, "I will save some for you, my darling," She purred.

He smiled like an idiot, "Okay," He managed to say.

Everyone but my mom, my dad, mason, Emmett, and I had left the house by noon. They promised to be home by Sunday evening.

"Mom! I'm going to the food store," I said grabbing my keys. After an hour or so I looked in the refrigerator and kitchen cabinets there was virtually no food. This was understandable, there were only three of us who ate.

"Edward? Is that safe?" She asked in a worried tone.

"I'll call Alice." After a quick phone call he was reassured that no harm would come to me as long as I went to the store and straight home.

I went through the list of things I needed as I walked through the automatic doors, not really pay attention to where I was going. Of course, I tripped on the rug. My list flew from my hands and I face planted into the tiles. Almost. At the last second I was caught by a pair of familiar warm hands.

"You should watch where your going better," he said looking around him. He took a breath of relief. "I can't always be here to catch you."

"I was doing fine, thanks." I scanned the ground for my list.

"Looking for this?" He asked handing it to me.

"Yeah thanks." I took it and walked towards the cereal section.

"Look I know that your mad but you have to understand I-"

"You don't have to explain, I understand," I sighed reaching for Kix. "It's cool, you don't like me like that."

"Marie," He stepped in front of me and held my gaze with his brilliant violet eyes. "I do like you that way. I have fallen for you, harder than you think."

"Then why did you pull away?"

He looked at his feet nervously, "There are things that you don't understand about me. You see, I-"

"Hello, brother," He looked up from his hands frightened as we saw Max strutting down the aisle, "And Marie, how nice to see you in this lovely establishment."

I was angry that I may never know what Carter had been about to say. "Hi," I mumbled.

"It's been awhile, how is your dear sister doing?" I had forgotten that the last time I had seen him it was for only a brief moment before leaving the room in a panic, worried for my mother's safety.

"She's fine, almost all better."

The sides of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "Is she now?"

I nodded, confused. "I should get home," I said although I had only started shopping. I would come back later when he wasn't here. I smiled behind Max, "I'll see you later Carter." He smiled and nodded in response. I returned the Kix to the wall.

"I'm sure we will be seeing you soon." I heard Max say as I swiftly left the store.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**MarPOV**

I sat in my car for a few moments in a haze not quite sure what it was that made me feel the need to so urgently leave. I sat mindlessly staring at the windshield when I finally realized it was raining. I was pulling in the driveway home just as the first wave of lightning struck.

"Hey everyone," I said as I walked in the front door, looking around at the portion of the family that was home. Emmett was on the couch sprawled about, whereas my parents were snuggling comfortably on the love seat. Mason sat alone on the chair.

"Where is all of the food?" Mason asked, disappointed when he saw my hands were empty.

"I'll go back later, I ran into some trouble."

"Trouble? Are you okay?" My father asked, always overprotective.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." With a few murmurs of disapproval they finally turned back to watch TV. Mason's gaze remained on me a few moments longer, studying my face for clues as to what I was talking about. He knew the two brothers were part of it, that much I was sure of. His eyes finally strayed back to the TV.

I was just about to dismiss myself to my room when I was interrupted by the doorbell. "Who comes to our house?" I heard Emmett say over the TV.

They all started to get up, "Guys I'm like a foot away. I will get it." In sync they all say back down.

I smiled and went to the door. I swung it open, and was surprised when I saw those bright violet eyes staring amused back at me. He shook his dirty blonde hair and flipped it to one side. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Who is it?" My father asked.

"I'm just going to step outside, okay?"

"It's raining." I heard him mumble.

I debated whether or not I should just bring him in but decided to avoid the inevitable questions for as long as I possibly could.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked barely noticing the rain that was seeping through my hair and clothes.

His violet eyes were suddenly shy. "I had to talk to you."

"Go ahead, you have my undivided attention."

He started immediately as if he had already planned what he wanted to say. "Look, Marie, my brother likes you, he really likes you, and he always gets what he wants. Which right now seems to be you."

"I'm not an object, Carter, what about what I want?"

"I wasn't finished." He sighed, "Until now I never realized the lengths he will go to get something." His gaze bore sternly into my own. "I can't let him just have you Marie, you see I-" He lowered his eyes and examined his feet for a moment. When he looked back up his violet eyes gleamed and flashed with the lightning, appearing to be the most vivid I had ever seen them. "I love you. I know its soon, and I have only known you for a couple weeks, but I can't find any other explanation for what this is." He laughed humorlessly, "I can't stand it when Max even looks at you. And when he talks to you, I just want to kill him. Marie, you need someone to love you with all the love you deserve, I can give you that. I'm not asking you to say that you feel the same way, I'm just asking that you give me a chance. A chance to-" He was never able to finish.

I leapt from the porch and into his arms, "I love you too," I whispered before pressing my body against his. He was cautious at first but soon I felt his warm lips open up and kiss back with such intensity that I never wanted to break apart. We stood in the rain for minutes if not hours, time passed without meaning. In those moments love, which had always been an unreachable impossible concept, just clicked and there was no wrong in the world to ruin what I had only just found.

He pulled away first breathlessly and pressed his forehead against mine, "You had better get inside, you're going to get sick," He breathed.

I focused on his face, trying to memorize this moment. "Your eyes have specks of topaz in them," I smiled. "I never noticed before."

He grinned wickedly, his bright smile lighting up his face. "Do they?"

In a daze, I nodded.

He smiled, apparently amused at my expression and put his palm to my cheek. I could feel the warm blood pulsing through them and it made my face feel wonderful. He smiled sadly, "I will never get used to how beautiful you are." I blushed furiously, causing a dazzling smile to replace the once sad one. He leaned closer and kissed me once more, "But for now, I have to get home. There are a few things my brother and I need to talk about." His voice grew hard when he spoke of his brother. "I love you," He added lightly. "And I love saying that."

I beamed at him, "I love you too."

He started to walk towards his car, and I watched until he got into the truck. I finally turned to walk to the door. Just ask I was reaching for the handle, I felt his warm hands around my waste. I gasped in surprise as he turned my body towards him and kissed me one final time. "That was the last time, I promise." He shrugged sheepishly, " I just couldn't help myself."

He jumped off the porch, clearing all of the steps and ducked into his rumbling truck. I heard him mumble a goodbye as the car took off down the driveway. I was left in silence, the only sound was the rain clinking against the tin roof.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**MPOV**

My family seemed less concerned about the visitor then I was. I heard his voice, just a soft buzz from behind the door. Marie seemed to have realized this so she escorted him away, just out of hearing range.

I waited impatiently for utmost of an hour, the time seemed to drag on her conversation never quite coming to an end, finally after what turned out to be only forty five minutes I heard the rumble of the truck that I had become familiar with at school. It was Carter, what could he possible want with my little sister that couldn't wait until school? It was a few more moments before the door finally opened and Marie appeared.

She leaned against the front door and smiled at the family. We all looked at her with confused expressions.

"So… who was that?" My dad asked after we watched her in silence for a few moments.

"Huh?" She said befuddled, "Oh. It was Carter. He was just, uh…having trouble with homework?"

"Oh really? Homework?" My mom winked at my dad, and he just rolled his eyes and turned back towards the TV.

"I'm just going to go to bed," Marie sighed, walking upstairs and disappearing from sight.

We all listened until we heard her deep breathing signaling she was asleep and it was okay to talk. Mom started up first, "Marie likes a boy!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Bella dearest, we don't know if its anything like that. He could truly have just needed homework help."

"No, no, no Edward. She leaned against the door," She said sticking her thumb out in the direction of the front door. Emmett, Edward and I looked at her with bemused expressions. She was still smiling. "That means he kissed her!"

"How do you know?" Emmett asked, completely lost.

"I just do, okay?!" She gasped dramatically. "Didn't any of you watch love stories?"

"No, not really," We all mumbled.

"Well, it looks as if I have found our activity for the night. Emmett pass me the On Demand remote, we're watching the Notebook."

**MarPOV**

I woke the next morning to the sound of sword fighting coming loudly from the downstairs TV. I then remembered last night and smiled to myself. He promised that he would see me again soon, but how soon was soon? I didn't know if I could wait until when I started school again which wouldn't be until Tuesday. I had also forgotten that my family was planning on leaving. I couldn't leave now, I didn't care how many vampires were bombarding the town, I just couldn't even imagine leaving Carter for any measure of time.

I found my family gathered around the TV, "Tristan what are you thinking?! Go to her!" Emmett screamed pressing his palms against the screen. "Bella?! These movies always end up like this!"

"Emmett, you knew that when we started, you claimed you had already seen this movie anyway."

"Well, I saw it with Rosalie."

"Oh." This seemed to make my mother understand. Of course Rose wouldn't want to watch love stories.

I heard my mother start to laugh hysterically, "Emmett are you vampire crying?!" She gasped.

"It's just so sad," he sniffled without tears.

Edward chuckled, "Now aren't you glad you married a real man?"

Emmett stood up, towering over Edward in both muscle and height. "I am a real man. This is just a very sad movie."

"Please, Emmett, you cried in Pooh's Heffalump Movie."

"I wasn't crying!"

"Yeah, you were."

Mason's crooked smile grew wider on his face, "You guys saw Pooh's Heffalump Movie?"

"It was a sunny day, and Emmett and I lost a bet to Jasper. Speaking of whom…" Edward stopped and there was soft steps on the front porch.

"Alice?" I asked confused.

Everyone turned towards me, "We hadn't realized you were awake yet, darling. Good morning. I will go make us some breakfast." As gracefully as she could, my mother went to the kitchen with Edward close at her heals.

Alice sprung through the door, a mischievous grin plastered on her pixie like face. "Marie! This is so exciting! I came home as soon as I heard! No, we must go get ready as soon as we can, oh we will need plenty of make up and a new outfit perhaps, but there isn't the time!" She frowned towards the door. "Jasper? I need our bags!"

He appeared in the doorway and sighed, "Yes Alice."

"Hello to you too." Mason sighed.

"Oh, Mason. Hi!" She kissed him lightly on the forehead. She sprinted past him and grabbed my hand. "So much to do and so little time!"

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

She dragged me into she and Jasper's room and poked and prodded for roughly and hour. My mother smiled and watched for a moment, recalling the days when she was in this position. She gave me my breakfast and wished me luck. Alice then lay out ten or eleven outfits all fit for the cold weather.

She nervously glanced at her clock every five minutes or so, and I was forced to change faster and faster. She finally settled for a pair of Seven Jeans and a very expensive looking striped pink and brown sweater. She also matched this with a jacket with a furry hood and even a hat. All of which matched flawlessly. She smiled as she looked over at me, "Three, two, one."

The doorbell rang, echoing through the house. "I'll get it." My father said.

"Alice…?" I asked suspiciously. "Where exactly am I going?" I already had an idea of with who.

"Just go." She shoved me softly out of her door.

"Oh, Carter? Hi, nice to, uh, see you out of school." He was struggling between being a classmate and a father.

"Carter?" I asked, trying my best to be completely surprised as I appeared at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"Can you come out for the day with me?" He asked a smile playing across his lips.

"Um hold on, Edward will you help me find Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think he was in the kitchen." I followed my father into the kitchen, where my mother also was currently residing.

"Dad? Can I please?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot of Carter.

"Bella, what do you think? Is it safe for her to go out with this boy?"

"I liked him. He seemed like a very nice boy when I was in the hospital. Just let her Edward."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine."

"Thanks dad!" I kissed his cheek. "Bye mom." I kissed her cheek also and skipped out of the kitchen.

"You never had a chance," I heard my mom giggle.

"I know," He exhaled seemingly exhausted.

The world seemed to fade around me as I saw him waiting patiently in the foyer. He turned and smiled at me again. "Carlisle said yes I am assuming by your face?"

I giggled lightly, "He said yes." He opened the front door for me, "Bye everyone!" I called. He closed it softly behind me and took my hand in his. I blushed slightly at this simple gesture.

He opened the passenger side of his truck for me. It had started snowing. Although I could hardly feel the temperature difference, I was happy that Alice had helped me pick out such fashionable winter attire.

I glanced over at Carter to realize he was frowning, "Is there something wrong?"

His violet eyes held mine and a grin spread across his face making his eyes crinkle at the edges and smile lines appear on his cheeks, as it always did when the smile was sincere. "It's nothing. I just tried so hard to try to surprise you, and you look as beautiful as ever. Do you always look this good when you are sitting around your house?"

I flushed red again, recalling how much time Alice had spent perfecting how I looked. "Alice was playing dress up," I said, which was not completely a lie.

"Ah, that would explain it." He smiled brightly again. "You always looked absolutely stunning though." He leaned over away from the wheel and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled, silently thinking of what would happen if he did crash. I would barely be scathed, and then I would be forced to move again. I would never see him again, the thought was unbearable and almost hurt to think about. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, since the rain froze over night." He was now pulling off of the main road and into the woods. He pulled over and ran around to get my door. I glanced around me confused. Of course my family had hunted here when needed, but I couldn't imagine what he could do here.

He grinned at my confused expression, "So I thought we could go ice skating."

I gasped in a panic, "But I can't even walk across a flat surface without tripping!"

"But you can play sports?" He asked raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Well that has a purpose." He eyebrows stayed frozen in place. "It's different," I assured him.

"No, it's not. Come on."

"I don't have skates," I sighed. He smirked and held up a pair of white skates about my size. "Fine," I huffed in defeat. "But if I get hurt, it's all on you."

As I laced my shoes I felt the heat coming off of his body as he leaned forward, his lips nearly touching my ear. "You won't get hurt," He promised in a whisper. He pulled me out of the passenger seat, "Come on."

It turns out that he was just as bad as I was, so that was good. We would often forget how to stop and run into each other. I had to fake it and make it look as if I was more injured then I was. I was starting to grow tired of pretending to be full human around Carter, and often found myself wondering how strongly opposed my family would be to me telling Carter our secret. I could almost see my brother and father's face in my mind both in masks of shock. Mason would be terribly upset until Carter was actually experiencing the change, in which case he would accept him somewhat. It would take years for Carter to gain Mason's trust. My father would come around, my mother would force him too. No. How could I even debate with myself over such a thing. Mason would never be one of us, I would not allow it. I would not tell him and then we would leave for college, go our separate ways. He would find someone else, I was sure of it. A jolt of pain in my chest sent me hurling towards the ice, the idea of another girl loving my Carter did this to me.

Being perfect, he caught me. "We have been out here for over two hours, maybe we should rest." I nodded, still solemn from the debate I just had with myself. He scooped me up in his arms and smiled, "We wouldn't want you to slip and fall again now would we? I did, after all promise that you wouldn't get hurt. I nearly just broke it."

We sat in the cab of his truck and he turned on the heat as high as possible. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Your welcome," He grinned. "You are no where as bad as you made yourself out to be."

"Please. If I recall correctly, you just caught me from falling through the ice."

"You weren't going to go through the ice. Probably would've had a wicked bruise though."

"Well, thanks," I said leaning over and hugging myself against him. My head was comfortable placed against his chest. He hesitated and then wrapped his own arms around my, what I knew would feel cool, body. I took a deep breath, inhaling his scent before speaking. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You hesitate before you touch me," I said inhaling again.

He paused, "I guess I never really realized that I was doing it. Sorry."

I didn't like not being able to not see his brilliant eyes when I spoke to him, but I appreciated his warmth against my always cold body. I looked up for a moment beneath my lashes in an attempt to steal a look at his angelic features. He was looking down on me and made no move to shift his gaze. "Your green eyes are lovely," He told me. I blushed and buried my head into his chest. "Very unique, I have never seen such a vivid shade of green before."

I snorted, "You? Talking about unique eyes? Yours are unique. They are beautiful. Did either of your parents have violet eyes?"

I could hear the frown in his voice, "Max and I can't figure out why they're violet. We don't remember our parents either."

"You don't remember your parents? Who do you live with?"

"Well… It's actually just the two of us."

"What?" I sat up looking at him intently. "Just the two of you?"

I smiled gravely. "We bounced around from a lot of foster homes when we were little and then when I turned eighteen I took Max and myself out of the system. We got our own place around here. Turns out we inherited some money from our parents, we just couldn't reach it until I got to be eighteen."

"Oh Carter, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, my dear," He said, kissing my forehead. He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "But I should get you home soon."

I turned and saw that almost four hours had unknowingly passed. "Okay." I slid over and buckled myself into the passenger seat.

**This is kind of a filler but kind of not. Know what I mean?**

**Anyway, it is getting very close! To what you may ask? KEEP READING!**

**No worries everyone, there are plennnnnty ideas in this little head of mine.**

**But the more you review, the faster I right.**

**Come on guys. It's heartbreaking, I have a measley 14 reviews.**

**(THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**IF ANYONE DOES HAVE IDEAS, TELL ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**MPOV**

"Marie!" I jumped up from the couch and hurled towards her. "You have been out for nearly four hours!"

She smiled shyly and sat on my futon. "What do you think about Carter?" She asked dreamily.

"I think that you should end this infatuation before it gets way out of hand."

She glared angrily and stood up. "It is not merely an infatuation." Her anger caused a blush to appear on her face. "I think that I love-"

"Don't even say that. You know you don't mean it. We will be gone in a few years and he will be just a distant memory."

"Mason! You don't understand, I really love him. I don't think that I can finish out my existence without him."

"Please Marie, your not implying that you should tell him…" I trailed off more calmly.

"I don't know what I'm implying, I just can't imagine a future without him."

"Marie…" I started.

"No, it's fine Mason, forget I said anything. Don't tell dad."

"Yeah, of course not." I grabbed her arm as she headed out my door. "Just don't do anything rash, okay?"

She smiled innocently, "Me? Never." She pulled away and left the room, which now felt entirely too empty.

**MarPOV**

"How was your day?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"It was great," I sighed.

"Wow, I can't wait to meet this kid. For real. I mean, are you going to introduce him to Bella and Edward as your boyfriend. Actually, I guess you'll have to introduce him to Carlisle and Esme. Maybe you should just tell him about, you know."

"You think? Mason seemed to be really against that idea. It's exhausting, the fact that Mason doesn't like Carter. Do you see him changing his mind any time soon?"

"Afraid not Marie. But I do see a absolutely perfect evening tomorrow night with him! Did he tell you anything about it?"

"No, he just said that he would pick me up at eightish. He is so lucky that I have a psychic sister because he is really into the whole surprise theme. I mean, how would I know what to wear tomorrow night if I was just some normal girl. What will I be wearing?"

Her eyes went blank for a moment and she suddenly snapped back into reality. "Well I haven't seen that dress or those shoes. You know what that means?!" She asked excitedly.

"Oh no no no. I am not going shopping with you, not again."

She pouted, "Fine, you don't have to come. This time. But only because I saw Mason wanting to spend quality time with you. Unless this is all a ploy to get you out of shopping…" She thought for a second. "Nah, he's not that creative. Now I will not be here when you wake up, but I will be back at four and we'll begin as soon as I get home. You're going to need a lot of work, but you hair looked fantastic. I wonder how I did it, maybe your mother helped, no, she's no good at this sort of thing," She rambled her way out of the room. "Four o'clock Marie! You and Mason better be here when I get back or you will go shopping everyday for the next week," She threatened, I shuddered at the thought. I heard her car leave the driveway as Mason appeared in my doorway.

"Well, apparently I've been underestimated," He smiled. "That creativity comment hurt though, I'm creative."

I laughed, "Sure you are Mas. Thanks for getting me out of that, I'm in no mood to be in the middle of a crowded mall with all those people and clothes. Yikes."

"Yeah…" He frowned. "Did you just say yikes?"

"Mhmmm."

"You need to get out more."

"So you didn't want to spend quality time with me?"

"Sure I did." He shuffled over and sat beside me his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go snowmobiling!" I said leaping up, grabbing his arm and trailing him out of the room.

"Okay," He smiled.

"Call the pink one!"

"Obviously, I would feel slightly awkward being seen going down the street on a bright pink snow mobile. Go tell mom and dad." He added.

"Mom, Dad! We're going out!" I smiled innocently as he shook his head. "Oh just come on."

As we flew through the forest I could feel Mason staring at me, I could tell that something was wrong with him, and I was almost positive it had something to do with Carter. I didn't ask.

Although I could get just as much speed and more by running, Dad had ban running now that there might be some threat of another vampire, so this was our only way of going fast.

Mason suddenly perked up, "Did you hear that?" He asked, his eyebrows pulling together in concern.

"No," I had been too busy with my own thoughts to hear anything. "What was it?"

"I don't know, but it was too big to be any animal around here. Shhh. Turn off your snow mobile."

I turned the key and everything fell into a complete and udder silence. We weren't far from the road, so I suggest that maybe it was only a car. "It was no car." He whispered.

"Come on, let's go home," He said after a few minutes.

When we went to turn our snow mobiles back on they made a loud choking noise. "That's weird, they were just working." I stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I don't like this Marie, come on, let's go to the road we'll walk home."

We walked for a few moments in silence, "Do you think it was sabotage?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I know it was." I nodded, and decided not to answer. I sighed at the thought of how long this walk was going to be.

As if on cue we heard a car coming around the turn, it pulled up beside us. I dreaded it the moment I saw it.

"You kids need a ride somewhere?" His voice sneered.

Mason's eyes flashed at my own, but I knew he was thinking about the length of this walk. "I suppose so. Shotgun," He mumbled, stepping in front of me to sit beside Max. I let out the breath I had unknowingly been holding in. I nodded in thanks to Mason, dreading the idea of sitting next to him for some unknown reason.

"Directions to your house?" He asked, staring at me in the rearview mirror.

"Turn left up here," Mason cut in. "And then straight for a good eight miles."

The car fell silent. As we came to the final turn Max suddenly became desperate for conversation. "How much land do you guys own?"

"A lot."

"When did you get those snow mobiles to ride on all this land?"

Mason jerked his head abruptly in Max's direction as he stepped out of the car. He looked behind him quickly and made sure that I was out too. "I don't remember saying anything about snowmobiles," Mason pressed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**MarPOV**

Mason pushed my body backwards slowly back stepping until we reached the porch. He glared through the window towards Max, Max took no notice, as if he hadn't been phased by Mason's comment at all. He winked at me with a smile, "Goodbye, love." He said pulling out of our driveway with a great amount of speed.

"Come on Mas, we just must have let something slip."

"We didn't say anything Marie," He whispered.

"Mason, come on. We might have, maybe you just don't remember," I insisted.

"We didn't say anything!" He yelled, making me flinch. "I have to talk to dad."

He stormed off leaving me alone in the main entrance of the house. Myself personally didn't think that anything was wrong.

A yawn made me suddenly aware of how tired I was, it had been a emotionally and physically exhausting day and according to Alice I had a big day tomorrow.

The next day I was tortured by Alice, I became her number one priority. She had bought more than enough clothes to last me a year, wearing something different everyday.

But when we were finished, I think it was worth it. She spun the chair around to face me towards a mirror, and what I saw made me gasp. "Alice I look…" I trailed off unable to describe my feelings.

"Your welcome," She smiled. "He'll be knocking in three, two, one…" The doorbell rang throughout the house and she hugged me. "Go get 'em."

My father was talking to Carter at the end of the stairs. He smiled up at me when he saw me which caused Carter to turn. He wore a black tux, and his hands were in his pockets.

"Marie, you look beautiful," My father said, I could hear the smile in his voice, but I just couldn't seem to talk my eyes away from Carter.

He seemed to be having the same problem. "I'll have her home by ten thirty, sir," He told my father, all the while never taking his eyes off of me. He held out his hand and I slowly place mine in his and stepped down from the last step. "You ready?" He asked.

"Always," I smiled with a blush. My whole family had gathered in the main entrance, except one person. I frowned for a moment when I realized that Mason wasn't in the room, but only for a second. I then glanced back up at Carter's completely entrancing violet eyes.

He escorted to me to his car which I had found he had cleaned. Like the gentleman he was, he opened the door for me, I kissed him softly on the cheek and ducked into the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

He simply smiled and shook his head, "Secret," He said with a wink.

We drove in silence for the most part, myself wondering what lay ahead. I envisioned all of these magical scenes, all ending the same way, in his arms. There was never anything that I had ever wanted now or ever then to remain in his warm embrace for eternity. That wasn't my choice I kept telling myself, not all humans were like my mother, not all of them were so willing to give away their humanity and their soul. Even for true love.

I became nervous as we passed the La Push borders. I looked at him confused, he only shrugged and smiled.

In a few short minutes we arrived to a spot that I had gone with Mason a few times before, my mother had gone with Jake as a child. Ever since my mom became a vampire, the treaty was no longer in place. The werewolves were allowed to come on our land just as freely as we were allowed on there's. Although, there were still some tension, especially between my father and Jake. I never completely understood.

"Sorry beautiful," Carter interrupted my thoughts and wrapped a blindfold around my eyes.

I gasped as he scooped me up into his arms. "Carter!"

We walked what felt like only a few short feet. "Don't open your eyes just yet." He placed me down, and I could hear his footsteps running around in front of me. Suddenly, with surprising speed, he was behind me again. "Surprise," He whispered into my ear as he removed the blindfold.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. All I could do was look at the scene around me. There was a trail of candles leading to a small table, with a simple white table cloth. Candles and rose pedals surrounded the table. Of course, Carter was holding a bouquet of beautiful white roses and purple lilies. "Say something," He said shyly.

I could feel the tears starting to build up, "Carter, everything is so perfect. It's beautiful." The tear fell softly down my cheek.

He brushed his thumb softly against my face, wiping away the tear. "You know that I love you right? I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you so much."

"I know Carter," I said turning up to look into his brilliant eyes. "I love you too."

He served us at the table he had so delicately placed in the sand, and afterwards he asked in a whisper, "Would you like to dance?"

"There's no music," I blushed.

He only smiled and shook his head. "I think of everything." On top of a close by rock, there was a small CD player. He reluctantly left my side and pressed play, returning as fast as he could.

He pulled me close to him as the piano started softly in the background. I rested my head comfortably on his chest, and sighed. "I love you," I told him for the millionth time that night.

"I love you too Marie," He said. "Perhaps more than you know." I knew that if I did not have vampire hearing that I wouldn't have been able to hear that second part. I just smiled and sighed again.

I felt him tense up for a moment, and I pulled away. "Carter? Are you okay?" His head was down, as if he were ashamed.

"Marie, there is something that I need to tell you about Max and I."

"Go on," I said, growing nervous. He looked into my eyes and took a deep breath before beginning. Just as he was about to do so, I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I fell to the ground, trying to press my cool palm against my now burning heart. This had only happened one time before and I knew what it meant, Mason was in trouble.

"Marie, what happened? What's wrong?"

I pleaded with him, "Please, Mason is in trouble. I need to get home."

He scooped me into his arms and ran back to the car, placing me softly in the front seat. I was slowly gaining my composition back, but my heart still felt as if it was on fire. "Please, hurry." I gasped.

I was shocked to find my house looking just as I had left it, but I couldn't be wrong. I knew something had happened. "Marie… everything looks fine."

"No, Mason is hurt. Something is wrong." I just kept telling him over and over again.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Please, help me inside."

"Anything, love." He picked me up again and opened the door, supporting me with only one hand.

The lights in the main room had been turned off, and I could barely see Carter who was still holding me at that point. As my eyes adjusted, a small clapping noise came from the corner. Slowly Max emerged from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"Thank you for succeeding with your task, brother. Aro will be more than pleased."

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Please review! **


End file.
